mcpafandomcom-20200214-history
Mobs
Mobs *These are the base rewards. This does not take into account additional gains from rank rewards. ** Killing at night yields slightly more $ ** Guest receive the base amount, miner = 12.5% more, Clan= 25%, hunter = 50% more, farmer = 75% more, rancher = 100% more, smith =125% more. * Gians cause fire damage when attacked * Golden Items can be given one of the following enchants: **Sharpness I–III **Smite I–IV **Bane of Arthropods I–IV **Knockback I–II **Fire Aspect I–II **Looting I–II *Bows can be given the following enchants: **Power I * = does not benefit from looting enchantment ** = increased drop chance not the quanity of drops from looting *** = when killed by a skeleton Spawns - Sheep will spawn a random color 50% of the time - Pigs will spawn with a saddle 10% of the time - Giants will spawn in replace of a regular zombie or creeper 1% of the time. (additional conditions apply) Elites Mobs can become bosses when they spawn. The mobs have improved stats and loot. Elites are indentified by the following messages: When you attack an elites first: "You have found an elite" When an elite attacks you first: "An elite has found YOU!" Elite is close: "you feel a chill! An elite must be close..." Catching Mobs with Eggs Throwing an egg at a mob will turn the mob & egg into a spawner egg for that mob. Tamed & Baby mobs can not be captured. The costs are a number of times the mobs base value. The costs and chance of succes depend on the players' rank and mob health. Mobs with full health are impossible to catch. The lower the health of the mob, the bigger the chance of catching it. Failures cost 1% of a succes, but if you rolled a 1 than your critical failure will cost you the total amount of a succes. *) The chance depends on how much damage the mob has already taken. If the mob has 20 out of 20 healt, you won't be able to catch it. Your chances are the best when the mob has only 1 healthpoint left. Villagers AI D Villagers will perform tasks for players based on profession. By right clicking a villager with the Item listed below they will take on that profession and perform the Job. If the Job enables them to collect items then they will deposit items in chests with empty slots. NOTE: this selection process is random so make sure your villagers do NOT have access to other's chests. VillagerAI requires rank: farmer or higher Farmer *A farmer can be created from a villager by right-click on it with a wheat. Interaction *Right-clicking on a farmer with a stick allows displaying informations in the form of a personal message. Wheat/Melon/Pumpkin seeds and sugar cane can be given to a farmer. Hoes and axes can be provided to a farmer too. Behavior *A farmer will periodically scans its surrounding and analyses the possible actions. The actions are partially determined by markers. Some actions need tools to be performed. Marking *This marking concept consists in placing certain type of block to characterize a scanned column. For example, a gravel block will signal the farmer that the dirt/grass block above it can be transformed into soil and seeded with wheat. Markers *gravel: dirt/grass blocks above can be transformed to soil (if needed) and seeded with wheat. *cobblestone: dirt/grass blocks above can be transformed to soil (if needed) and seeded with melon seed (a stem is produced). *stone brick: Same as cobblestone but with pumpkin. *sand stone: If needed, a sugar cane block will be put on available dirt/grass/sand block above. *wood: Birch trees above this marker can be cut. If a dirt/grass block is available and the farmer has saplings, a sapling will be planted on it. Chest inspection *A farmer can gather tools (if needed) such as hoes and axes. If it has less than 64 birch sapling, wheat/melon/pumpkin seeds, it will take the one available from the chest. A farmer will deposit all its products (if there is enough room) such as wheat, melon slices, pumpkins, sugar canes and wood logs. Harvest *Mature wheat crops are harvested and re-seeded (no matter the marking). Melon and pumpkin are harvested as well. Sugar cane plants are collected as long as they are more than one block heigh. At least one block of sugar cane is left. Wood cutting *Bird trees can be cut given that the farmer has been equipped with an axe and if the tree has been 'marked' (however, a lumberjack can ignore markings - see below). Seeding *Using markers, a farmer can transform dirt/grass to soil and plant specific seeds using an hoe. Plant *Using markers, a farmer can plant sapling on a dirt/grass block or sugar cane on dirt/grass/sand. Seeder *To specialize a farmer into a seeder, right-click on it with a wheat. *A seeder will transform grass and dirt into soil and plant wheat seeds on it without taking markers into account. *A seeder can be reverted back to a farmer by right-clicking on it with a wheat again. Lumberjack *To specialize a farmer into a lumberjack, right-click on it with a sapling (any kind of sapling). *A lumberjack will cut any encountered birch trees, even they aren't marked. It can be turned back to a regular farmer by right-clicking on it with a sapling. Librarian *A librarian can be created from a villager by right-click on it with a book. Interaction *Right-clicking on a librarian with a stick allows displaying informations in the form of a personal message. Sugar cane can be given to a librarian so it can make books. It doesn't require any tool (only its "brain"). The player can give it item has subject of studies. The librarian would reward the player for this by giving back experience points. Behaviour *A librarian will periodically scans its surrounding and analyses the possible actions. Chest inspection *If it lacks sugar cane, a librarian will take it from nearby chests. A librarian will deposit the books it produces from sugar cane. Crafting *If a librarian has enough sugar cane and a workbench near to it, it will craft books. Study *A player can give some items to a librarian for it to study. Depending on the item, the study can be more or less fruitful. To study, a librarian needs bookshelves in its scanning area. Once the study is finished, the player is rewarded with experience points as soon as he/she gets near the librarian. The study time takes longer as the item is interesting. *Items that can be studied are: **Glowstone Dust **Nether Wart **Blaze Rods and Powder **Ghast Tear **Dragon Egg **Ender Pearl **Eye of Ender **Ender Stone Blacksmith *A blacksmith can be created from a villager by right-click on it with an iron ingot. Interaction *Right-clicking on a blacksmith with a stick allows displaying information in the form of a personal message. Interacting using a gold pickaxe switches on and off the mining ability of the blacksmith. Behaviour *A blacksmith will scan its surrounding to list available (not burning) furnaces and chests. First, it will transfer furnaces products to chests. Then it will check furnaces for material or fuel refill. If a furnace is 'free', the blacksmith will look for items to smelt in available chests. Mining *If a blacksmith is set as a miner, it will nearby chests for stone and/or iron pickaxes, taking only one at a time. If it encounters an iron block and if there's at least one chest with a free slot nearby, it checks below the iron block if there's something to mine. It always mines top-down and the highest column. Butcher *A butcher can be created from a villager by right-click on it with a leather. Interaction *Right-clicking on a butcher with a stick allows displaying informations in the form of a personal message. Shears can be given to a butcher so it can shave sheep. Behaviour *A butcher will periodically scans its surrounding and analyses the possible actions. **If a sheep is encountered and the butcher got shears, it will shave them. The colour of their wool is conserved. **If a chest is in the butcher scanning area, this one will deposit its carried wool (with respect of their colour). Priest A priest can be created from a villager by right-clicking on it with a glass bottle. Interaction *Right-clicking on a priest with a stick allows displaying informations in the form of a personal message. It gives hints about the spell abilities of thepriest. *One can give glowstone dust to give the priest the ability to heal players and villagers. One can give blaze rod to give the priest the ability to set nearby monsters on fire. Behaviour *A priest will periodically scans nearby entities and, given their nature and status, heal or harm them. A priest will only heal villagers and players (and sheeps ...). A priest will only burn creepers, skeletons, spiders (and cave spiders) and zombies. Pets DC - Hunters+ & PA clan members will have their wolves self heal.